This invention relates to a footrest and, more particularly, to a vertically adjustable footrest.
Persons sitting in chairs at desks, work tables and the like often use footrests for leg support. Such footrests have been developed in a wide variety of forms. A deficiency of most prior footrests resides in their use of a foot support surface that cannot be vertically adjusted to a supporting frame so as to suit the preference of the user. An improved footrest with a vertically adjustable foot support surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,835. However, that footrest also suffers from various disadvantages including high cost, limited adjustability and lack of flexibility.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved footrest which is vertically adjustable.